Dinner Preparations
by TheyCallMeWriter
Summary: On Christmas Day, Emily helps Dave with the dinner preparations before the rest of the team arrives. Xmas Gift to junealii.


**Author's Note: Oh yeah, l****ike always, I post the story on the last minute/3 days. Anyway, I love writing stories that involve Dave, he's one funny character and it makes me enjoy the fic a lot.**

**Disclaimer: ...~_~...do I have to say it? Okay, no, I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. History Channel isn't mine either.**

**This is a gift for: junealii! Just for you! (Kidding****, other people can read it).****  
****My assigned Christmas song & prompts are: Do You Hear What I Hear?, stockings, cookies, mistletoe****  
**

-Dinner Preparations-

_Said the night wind to the little lamb__  
__Do you see what I see__  
__Way up in the sky little lamb__  
__Do you see what I see__  
__A star, a star__  
__Dancing in the night__  
__With a tail as big as a kite__  
__With a tail as big as a kite_

_Said the little lamb to the shepard boy__  
__Do you hear what I hear__  
__Ringing through the sky shepard boy__  
__Do you hear what I hear__  
__A song, a song__  
__High above the tree__  
__With a voice as big as the sea__  
__With a voice as big as the sea_

The sound of the doorbell made David Rossi stop singing and stirring the cookie dough. He didn't expect the team to be this early but he put his Christmas apron aside and opened the door.

"Prentiss! What are you doing here?" he asked surprised. The team wasn't expected to arrive until a few hours later.

"I thought I'd come earlier and help you decorate before the others arrive" the brunette answered as she took her purple hat and brushed the snow off.

"What makes you think my house isn't decorated already?"

Emily stared at him. "We've had three cases. We barely had time to go home and change clothes, and you want me to believe that you had time to put up every single Christmas decoration on this huge house of yours?"

Rossi rolled his eyes and moved away from the threshold "Fine. Come in. The boxes are next to the fireplace". Emily entered and walked to his living room, turning his back to him and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Saw that, mister!" she said while she searched something in a box next to Rossi's beige leather couch. "Aha! Let's start with these!" she showed him several red stockings.

"Right…" he said. Who could be that eager to decorate? It was a boring and tiring task. Yes, it was Christmas, a happy time of the year, but still, most 'normal' people didn't enjoy going around their houses hanging stuff everywhere. Dave started walking towards the kitchen "You do that and I'll finish making the… dessert"

"Thumbprint cookies?" Emily guessed as she moved around the room.

"Yeah...wait, how did-?" he replied. Nobody knew he was making them…with the exception of an eavesdropping -

"Garcia" she completed his thoughts.

Dave smiled "Probably the entire team knows by now"

"Yup"

For the next two hours the two agents moved around the house, preparing it for the Christmas dinner. The cookies were made. The green, red, and white ornaments were arranged. The Christmas tree was left next to a window, ready to be decorated. Rossi and Prentiss were exhausted.

Thankfully, they didn't have to make dinner; JJ and Will were in charge of that.

When Emily excused herself to the bathroom, Dave walked over one of the boxes, pulled out something, and quickly hung it above the kitchen's threshold.

"Hey, Em? Could you come here for a minute?" he called as he heard the restroom door close. He'd had this brilliant idea.

He heard the footsteps grow closer and he moved to stand on the rectangular space that separated living room from kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked, stopping before him.

A smile that would've made the Cheshire cat jealous touched Rossi's lips as he answered "Mistletoe"

"What?" she said and looked up, locking her eyes on the green plant hanging above their heads. "When did you put it up there?"

"I didn't"

"Really? Well, neither did I. Who was it?"

"Don't know. Probably Santa's elves. I heard they like coming to stranger's house and play with the people there"

"And where did you hear that?"

"History Channel" was his simple answer.

Emily put her hands on her hips "David Rossi, stop it, I know it was you! Why?"

Dave made a thinking face and crossed his arms "I'm a curious friend"

"Curious? What? Do you wanna know how I kiss?"

"That's the main idea" he gave her puppy eyes "Pleeeeaaase?"

She sighed "Fine. But, I'll only do it once, you can't ask for more. And you'll never talk about this with anyone"

"Done!" he said excited and quickly grabbed her waist and crushed his mouth to hers. At first she went stiff but then relaxed under his touch and responded to the kiss eagerly. When oxygen became necessary, they separated.

"Well…" Emily said, fixing her blouse "Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"It is. It was good. For a friendship kiss" he replied.

She nodded and a knock on the front door was heard.

"I'll get it" Rossi said and jogged to the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Garcia's voice said and she let herself in, Morgan and Reid following her.

Dave closed the door and turned to them "Guess what! Prentiss and I kissed!"

Emily buried her face in her palms.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun with Dave :) I wish you a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
